The Dragon Queen
by FairyTale-Mythology
Summary: Cassiopeia had promised someone long ago that she would become the Queen over all six regions. Fem!Harry, Daddy!Sirius, AU. Will be MA
1. The Lands of Gemma

**Disc.-** I do not, nor shall I _ever_, own Harry Potter.

**So…**- This is obviously AU, with a fem!Harry (Cassiopeia Black with Sirius as her father) and this has dragons, basically set in the olden times- no electricity but without the weird language. There will be Sorcerers and Sorceress' instead, carefully trained and only those with the innate ability. Very few, actually.

**Pairings**…-(So far)-, James Potter/Lily Evans; brief-(in the past)-Sirius Black/Lily Evans; Severus (Prince)/Bellatrix Black;

**I need…**-Votes on who goes with who for the others. **NOTE:** No Cassiopeia/Ginny; Neville/Ginny; Neville/Luna; Ron/Hermione; Draco/Ginny; Remus/Sirius; Jaden/Ginny; and preferably no Draco/Cassiopeia. No gay-Draco, Ron, Jaden, Sirius or Neville. The girls (aside from Cassiopeia) can be girl/girl though. Except Ginny/Luna. Too much of that.

**~XOX~**

There were six regions in the glorious lands of Gemma- named after the woman that destroyed civilization and most people to bring forth a peaceful place after much war and destruction. The six sectors were far from one another despite it and even with their fastest means it would take a long journey to get from one to the neighboring area.

There was Abellio- long flat plains filled with opulent grasses and wheat, nestled into a low but large valley with various moving game to catch along with the long stream that passed through with the large ponds scattered across the lush land. The people were peaceful and honest, hardworking and content in their sunny little lands.

And Athena, high in the mountains surrounded by thick trees and pines, brisk and living in cabins with feathery, flying creatures abound the land and the popular weapon and well-wielded bow and arrow. Scholarly and intelligent, generally inventors and such, this land is full of ideas and theories. High altitudes make sure they keep fit, the intellectual unsocial of Gemma.

Then there is the dry and arid Alaunus- deserts and sandy plains with little vegetation and water but more than enough for the rowdy place, homes dug deep in winding tunnels under the ground to keep cool. A place where the sun's rays could roast someone alive should they remain out too long yet the night was chilly, the people there having become accustomed to the near-constant heat, skins tanned to match the sand.

Aphrodite was centered in a valley but unlike Abellio's- glowing crystal caves twisted and twined within the mountains, protecting the inhabitants from bad weather and bottomless pure lakes lingered deep inside and the somewhat vain and often ditzy occupants loved to preen with the fabulous gems that they harvested and traded with the other provinces. Their pale skin and rich-colored hair along with their unusually bright eyes were all characteristics for the extravagant cave-dwellers, building entire palaces out of gleaming stone and gem. This area is where Gemma is said to have lived.

And then there was Aristaios, a freezing land with long, sheer cliffs of ice looming up from dark lashing waters below. Violent storms never bothered the people, who carve into the hard ice, bastions and furniture painstakingly detailed. Thick furs and scales decorated the frigid housing, along with the fires roaring in each large room, a bonfire in the great meeting room. Most are pale-skinned with the storms covering the sun from view with hard bodies. Aristocratic and disdainful, the folk here snubbed the other traders when the time comes to venture towards the center of the land for the festivals and other such things every five years or so.

The last was a destroyed land, barren of any green or yellow, orange or even browns. Instead, thick gnarled trees burnt a deep black and with agonized twists made a towering forest, various dark and terrifying things looming within. The gray ground after the defensive forests was miles upon miles of nearly nothing yet in the center the asphalt raised slightly from the ground, twisted black metal creating a firm barrier from the faraway dangers that come from the forest and other unsavory dangers. The land was indeed gray, even the metal buildings kept up by black metal designed like a skeleton to keep the structure strong, making a frightening appearance as the giant and looming buildings towered over even the spiked walls keeping them safe. It was dark at nearly all times, people retaining a moon-kissed glow or become a sooty grayish tone, some skin turning utterly black and integrating with the skin, bodies adapting to the clinging ash. Low and heavy clouds roiled over the dark section, never raining though there was a large still lake centered in the middle of this entire small country, black and menacing. Lightning struck out on higher buildings, further charring the sturdy metal delicately twining up and on the buildings. The clouds moved only at night where the moon shined down upon the people, who began to worship and cherish the glowing moon and stark light it produced. For thousands of years, this land had been dark and gray, burnt to the ground by Gemma herself for its' cold and detached people. Yet even after it was scorched, the people came back, restoring their home- and making protections against those who would try to harm them for being a quiet and distrusting well-shielded village that turned into a vast population. This was the accursed region. _Chandra_.

There was something else about these places as well. Gemma, even as a Sorceress as powerful as she had been, would never have been able to do what she had on her own. No, it just wasn't possible. Her companion Safira was the one to destroy, the great hulking beast a legend with her mistress. Safira was one of the most powerful dragons in the land of her time and everyone knew it. Gemma had made sure. Dragons varied for each region, having adapted just as the others were forced to.

Abellio had soft colors of vegetation mingling in with lengthy bodies and gentle spirits. They did not often fly with their set of extra arms having the flesh to glide through the valleys but were good at diving and swimming about in the streams and ponds, a bit playful and nurturing, long manes spilling down the back of their necks from where their helmet-like scales covered their flat heads protectively to run the length of thick tails. They are sturdy and protected by thick plates under the even thicker fur that was usually colored as the long grass or wheat was to lay in said grass or wheat to nap.

Athena's were feathered grandly and proudly, just as intelligent as the people were with long bronze-colored talons and bright feathers in varying shades of blue, purple and golds with the rare reds thrown in, long bodies honed with muscle under the fur and feathers to reach higher altitudes and withstand the work of carrying things like large buck with sharp talons into high treetops with long, beak-like snouts while most males have the stuck-up feathers of some bird or another, changing with the dragon and its' heritage.

Alaunus had squat creatures, with crab-like pinschers and thick spiky brown coverings over their red and orange bodies made of tough skin instead of feathers or scales. Being as rowdy as their masters and mistresses were with short-tempers but cheery and mischievous dispositions, they can go absurdly long times without water but must eat every week at the least though they will happily eat more than three times their weight at each meal as they burn the calories so quickly in the heat despite the heavy scales they wore, blending in well with the sand and able to burrow deep into the ground.

Aphrodite had vibrant, colorful dragons just as narcissistic as their keepers, with crystal growing from their heads to the middle of their backs, formations able to be harvested for new to grow and fawn over with black eyes, always, though the eyelids were vibrantly colored just as their lovely fur was, patterns flowing across the slender beasts with their thin muzzles and animal-like arms, paws made for jumping through the caves to land safely.

Aristaios held sleek flying dragons, usually with two sets of wings to ride out the weather and gain speed, skeleton-like spikes making thin lines down their backs, around their legs and down their tails. Skulls of their descendants were put on them as well, making them look quite fearsome with their sharp claws glinting silver, tightly-packed scales a lustrous pale blue like the ice they nested in or white like the foam of the angry ocean though those were rare.

And Chandra was home to many different kinds of dragon, rarely are they brought to someone to bond together due to the fact wild dragons lay their eggs in the forest and to get those eggs, they'd have to venture out to collect one. But they were various shades of gray to black, a few peppered with a lighter shade, shapes differing.

There were, of course, exceptions. Rare dragons were prized and had maybe two or three to each hatching that occurs and considering most dragons might only deign to lay every seven decades or so, it was a big deal to get one. There _were_ ones that bred yearly though, a few of the Abellio dragons hold it and while they may not breed constantly, there are a large number of them in any given area- most especially Chandra.

But all dragons had some sort of power, from their mouths (ice-breath, fire-balls, healing breath, sound-barrier-breaking shrills, all kinds) to their protective armor, to their claws to their wings (if they had them- Aphrodite hasn't had a flying dragon in hundreds of years for example) to their affinity. Another thing ran true- at every half-decade meeting of the different regions (hundreds go through the long journey just to meet and see others from distant lands) there were competitions. From ages sixteen and up, people were allowed to enter it with their dragon and go up against people from the other regions for different oppositions. There were things like beauty, strength, races and intelligence (puzzles and mazes). But the last was the most revered and loved. Battling. The one who wins the battling gains a special something found only in the losers countries, gaining five precious things. It was brutal and hard, many dragons dying due to either dragons gone berserk or owners who never reigned in their dragons, allowing them to kill another's bonded one. It lasted almost two years each time, hence why there was a three year waiting period for the next one. At first the battling competitions went by age for a while until most of the weak ones were weeded out- never taking long considering they have various battles going on at one time, always at least seven going on at once, people choosing either night or day to watch one and sleeping during the other times. The competition and festivals were always hosted in the middle of all of them, straight to the center of them all at a place simply called The Union. It was a large flat land with many different terrains every few miles, various caves, cliffs, forests, mountains, you name it.

xXxXxXx

"Neville, where are you boy?", came the firm call of the older woman as she stood stiffly. She had never been the same after losing her son Frank.

"G-grandmother?", came the slight stutter as a tall boy with slight baby-fat clambered up from his place playing in the river with Warin. She pursed her lips at the sight of him, his clothes soaked through and he blushed darkly at being caught, wiping sopping dirty-blonde locks from his big dark eyes.

"You must get prepared. We must be off soon or we'll never make it in time for the competitions.", she scolded him with a stern look. He sputtered for a second as Warin's head popped up from the water, large and docile yellow eyes blinking with red eyelids, a startling color against the soft greens, white and yellows of his long slender body.

"C-competitions? But, Warin isn't a fighter Grandmother! He'll get hurt immediately!", the boy cried out, defensively hunching closer to his dragon. While Warin did have strength about his long body, along with protection, he'd never once fought before- only when at the competitions did Abellio dragons fight and very rare was it they made it past the aged-fights. Once more, the woman pursed her lips.

"Your father-", she began sharply and he winced.

"Grandmother, I'm not my father!", he blurted before he could stop himself and both their eyes widened as Neville slapped his hands over his mouth and looked down guiltily before continuing in a soft voice. "I can't fight like him or my mother. You know I can't and trying to make me…", his face twisted in a grimace, "It crushes me how you tell me I'm not trying hard enough or snapping when I get something wrong.", he murmured, running his fingers though Warin's wet wheat-golden mane. "I'm sorry Grandmother, but I won't do it.", he shook his head, water flipping around from the soggy long locks. "I'll go, but I won't make Warin fight. He can be one of the healer-dragons; he likes that.", he patted the dragon's flank. He didn't meet her eyes, instead focusing at the water about his shins, seeing the blurry version of his feet against the pebbles.

"I…I see.", came the eventual response and got a flinch along with it. "…Very well. Be ready by the morning." And he waited until he couldn't hear her rigid footfalls against the grass any longer before letting out a breath and slumping. Warin nudged his side comfortingly and Neville smiled ruefully, patting his old friend's side.

xXxXxXx

"Hermione, sweetie! Are you packed for tomorrow?", came her mother's call as she read in rapture.

"Of course, mother!", she called back. "Lyrismachos and I will _definitely_ be seeing what all the other peoples can offer.", she murmured to herself, scanning through the book once more.

"Alright dear, if you say so!", came the complacent response as she lost herself once more to the book on the different regions. A low rumble from the makeshift pillow made her pet royal-blue feathers, fingers threading through the luxurious quills slowly. Brown eyes much like her own glanced at the book, sniffing it again. She gently pushed him away, making him huff a bit.

"Oh, come now Lyris. Don't act petulant. I'm merely trying to get ahead, that's all.", the beast snorted, stretching out behind her, talons extending as a wide and silent yawn came from him. "You just go right on to sleep. You'll need your energy for all the people and dragons we'll be meeting and learning about.", she cooed, petting the cockatoo-like feathers standing on the top of Lyrismachos' head proudly. His tail thumped against the sturdy wood of the large room, the scales gleaming down a line of armor on his tail in the same rustic bronze as the sharp claws gracing his deadly talons.

She smiled, pushing her long brown braid back as she sighed happily. So much insight and knowledge to be gained and shared. A wonderful opportunity and her parents were finally letting her go- even if they had to come with.

xXxXxXx

"Ron! Ron dear, wake up now! Have you packed everything?", came his mother's voice through the curtain of strung-together scales of a door. He groaned, burying his face into the soft pillows as Vulcan snorted beside him, short ears twitching under the extensive spikes on his head. "Ron! Ron, wake up dearie!", he rolled on his slightly raised bed, sighing irritably as he groggily opened his eyes, a startlingly bright blue being revealed in the shade.

"Mum!", he whined, "Go 'way!", he plopped his well-tanned arm over his eyes, fiery orange-red locks short due to the heat. Faint freckles on his naked, broad chest attested to his family's original ginger looks. The somewhat stocky dragon growled in agreement rolling onto his back, his spines digging into the dirt as he rolled in it to get comfortable again.

"Ronald!", she admonished, "If you want to go and watch Charlie with us, you need to be prepared! Don't you want to trade?", when she didn't receive an answer other than a loud exaggerated groan of annoyance she huffed. "All the new foods…", she hinted and she heard a slight thump of flesh against the firmly-packed ground along with a muttered stream of curses and smiled in satisfaction. That would ensure he'd be ready in time.

"I'm up, I'm up…Jeez…", he muttered, rubbing his backside with a wince. "Vulcan!", he yawned, kicking the beast lightly. "C'mon, boy. Wake-up time.", the dragon, colored like his master's vibrant hair alongside darker red flame-like patterns that flickered down his back and neck, crawling up his legs and tail grunted, burrowing a few feet into the ground to get comfortable. "Vul, c'mon…", he whined again, nudging the exposed belly. "Think of all the pretty dragons you'll meet, eh? And the food- there has to be tons of it!", he coaxed. One eye flickered open, a vibrant and cheery candy-red. It eyed him for a moment before snorting and closing its eye, snuggling down. Giving an exasperated sigh, "And plenty of dragons to race with and show them who's top-dog- er…Dragon.", _that_ certainly got his attention. He perked up, long and dog-like muzzle twitching as intent eyes focused on him. "Yep. Dragons from all over. Different kinds even.", it rolled up, hurriedly nudging him in the direction of the trunk he had left open, things haphazardly strewn in. "Whoa, whoa!", he laughed, "We're not going until tomorrow and it'll be a while before we get there."

xXxXxXx

"Jaden…Jaden sweetie…Are you absolutely _sure_ you want to enter the battles? Why not the beauty one? Or the speed?", the woman asked her son with a frown, lovely green eyes worried. The seventeen year-old rolled his eyes.

"Mum,", he began in exasperation, "You wouldn't let me go last year, _please_ let me just do this?", he turned to her with dark aquamarine eyes that was a perfect blend of his mother and father's eyes. She hesitated before sighing.

"Oh, very well…I'm just worried about you darling. A lot can happen in two years, you know…", she murmured, going into some of the more downhearted memories she'd rather not to. He huffed, smoothing velvety crimson locks back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go get married to some random girl.", he rolled his eyes. "I might get a few girlfriends but…", he shrugged. "Nothing serious mum. Don't worry.", she sighed, this time wistfully.

"Ah yes…I remember when James went around calling upon all the pretty young ladies.", her deep emerald orbs were glazed in memory. "I swear that man had a girl for every hour of the day."

"Nonsense, pet. I just wanted to make you jealous- which didn't work.", the amused voice echoed through the extravagant room made from crystal and stone of the cave they occupied, carved into an intricate mansion of considerable size. She scoffed at her husband.

"Maybe in the last few months but certainly not at the beginning.", she chided and before a playful argument could ensue their son interrupted them.

"Ugh, must you two drone on and on about how you fell in love?", he said as he made a face at the two. "It's enough to make a boy _gag_.", his father laughed, sapphire-blue eyes sparkling in merriment with a knowing glint.

"You never know, Jay. You just might find the girl of your dreams there.", he winked as he looped a strong arm about his wife's waist, pulling her close as he smiled down at her lovingly. She laughed a bit and swatted at his chest, using her other hand to brush away a few errant strands of his jet-black hair.

"You look like a lovesick schoolboy, darling.", she told the man fondly as Jaden silently made gagging faces.

"Well, look at the time, better go see how Zilar is.", he said quickly, rushing past them and hearing his father's echoing laugh follow. As he made his way to the great chamber he sighed in relief at getting away from his parents. They got _way_ too affectionate sometimes. A loud huff made him look up and smile. Zilar was a rare dragon no doubt. Very few came in metallic colors (there were precious metals in some of the _deeper_ parts of Aphrodite after all) and Zilar was one of them. His name (Basque according to the book he used) meant silver and so his coat was. Not of fur like the crystal-dragons but a smooth and cool sort of metal that was fluid enough for the dragon to move and his body glinted and shone in the light. It was fast and sleek but the metallic cover was enough protection that bone-claws and _most_ other sort of claws can't do anything but scratch it and even that doesn't last too long. His muzzle was wide and long fangs made of silver hung below the strong and sharp jaw. Long horns curled like a ram's and twisted like a screw dangerously as well, curved ears twitching from under them and slopes with knife-like edges moved down his back and to the long spikes on his tail. Happy black eyes with a paler white-gold lid looked to him as a large smooth paw reached for him playfully. Zilar was a mischievous dragon but when the situation gets serious, so does he. "Hey, boy. How ya' doin'? We're leaving tomorrow you know and there'll be plenty to do once we get there. We'll stay there for a while but that's alright, right buddy?", he grinned crookedly, handsome dimples appearing. Then Zilar grinned too, his _own_ dimples denting the silver charmingly. It was a trick his father had taught the dragon though Jaden still didn't know how. "Yeah, you're gonna get _all_ the pretty girl-dragons.", he said with a smug smirk. "They'll be all over you."

With that praise, Zilar strutted in a circle in mock-egotism, spiked tail flipping self-importantly and Jaden laughed.

xXxXxXx

The teens giggled together, looking at the beautifully cut gems. "Hey hey, are you going to The Union with Krystelle?", one girl asked, a twin with a long swinging braid falling down her slender back. A girl with honey-blonde hair nodded with a titter, looking at her friends with wide fawn-gold colored eyes.

"She'll be the prettiest one there!", another bout of giggles as the blonde's father came up.

"Lavender, do you want one of these to wear?", her father asked with an indulgent smile as the girls let out squeals. "You may wear them too ladies.", slender hands snatched the necklaces and earrings, bracelets and rings up quickly. "Furthermore…I know you have that new dress…So I made you this to go with it.", he said, showing them a wonderful headband with sparkling gems that matched her first dress of choice. The girls gasped, looking at it with mesmerized eyes. It was a fetching, vibrant shade of pink that would go well with her pale skin and long blonde hair.

"Oh Daddy, you're the best!", she squealed, hugging the man tightly. He chuckled, patting her head fondly. "They're the same color as Krystelle's!" and as if summoned, a very extravagant dragon with a slim body and a violet coloring leapt down from one of the higher cave tunnels. It stood grandly, with various gems decorating it the way a mane would flow down to mid-back on the brilliant creature. Long flowing lines of white streaked down her body nicely, pawed legs straight and confident in their standing as black eyes rimmed with the same pink as the crystals decorating it looked at them with pleased, preening eyes. Smooth horns twisted back like a slicked-back hairstyle, long graceful ears flickering with each miniscule sound they picked up. "Krystelle! Oh, you wonderful smart girl, you! Look at this, hm? It's just like yours!", she cooed to her companion as the others girls did the same. Her father watched on warmheartedly.

"Oh! That reminds me, Jaden Potter is also attending.", at the name, the girls sighed dreamily. Jaden Potter was one of the hottest guys in their community and everyone knew it. He was strong and witty like his father, had the grace and intelligence of his mother and his own kind of charm all his own. His hot body, tremendously rich parents and ultra-rare dragon certainly didn't hurt either. "He and Zilar will be fighting."

"Really?", Lavender asked excitedly. "Oh, he'll be so great! People will _have_ to realize that Aphrodite isn't just pretty faces then!", her father chuckled.

"Though indeed there are pretty faces.", Philotheus Brown smiled as his daughter beamed sweetly.

xXxXxXx

"Come Hydrus, don't be difficult.", came the scathing drawl as the icy-eyed blond stared down at the lean dragon that looked at him aloofly before curling once more, shutting away white eyes. A pale eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Hydrus. Get up.", he commanded sharply. The dragon looked at him and growled. "I don't care if you've not slept, that's your own fault you fool. Tomorrow we leave and I'd prefer if it was done so after one more training session.", the pale blue serpentine dragon seemed to glare at him before slowly getting up and snarling. "Don't get moody. It doesn't become you."

"Draco what are you doing now?", came the deeper voice of his father. He turned to see the larger and older look-a-like. "Haven't you trained enough over the past two years?", a contemptuous sneer was his answer.

"I'll not have myself be made a fool for being overconfident father.", he retorted with cold eyes. "Nor will I condone Hydrus being ill-prepared to face older and more experienced dragons and masters.", his father raised a brow, a smirk forming on his devilishly handsome face.

"Why Draco…Are you concerned?", the man purred in amusement. "How your mother would love to hear of this.", he went on as his son stiffened. With a scowl, he snarled back at his father.

"_Hardly_, father. I can't have a weak dragon in front of so many important people now can I?", he hissed bitingly. His father's silver eyes flashed at that, seriousness setting in his eyes and making them look like mercury.

"Of course not,", his lip curled up just a bit to show his disgust with the mere thought, "Especially to those weak _fools_.", Draco sniffed haughtily, turning back to his dragon Hydrus. Smaller eyes ensured it was harder for snow and hail to get through and potentially blind the dragon past the skull covering his long thin muzzle. It snorted at him imperially, as though saying it'd be impossible to beat _him_. "We'll make sure you- and by default the clan- aren't shamed.", he said imposingly.

"Of course father.", he nodded. It was an unspoken thing but the only ones they'd ever truly admit were on par with them were the people and dragons of Chandra. That was why they needed the extra training besides general living in the turbulent icy seas and storms of Aristaios.

xXxXxXx

"Cassiopeia, sweetheart,", the teen began in a deep timbre, petting her long black curls. "Surely you can do this later?", he purred suggestively. She glanced back with glacial eyes of green.

"Scorpius,", she said coolly, "Unlike you, I am going into The Union to combat the others. If Grymm isn't prepared-", she began and he groaned.

"My beautiful darling, Grymm is the strongest dragon in Chandra,", he reassured her, "You've nothing to fear from those pathetic dolts of Gemma.", he wrapped long arms about her and buried his face into a white moon-glow neck.

"You don't know that,", she snapped at the near-black gray skinned boy. Few had the lovely ivory glow she had, most becoming various shades of gray all the way to complete black, some even becoming white with tinges of gray, like most of the Black family. The people of Chandra were monotone aside from their eyes. Even if, like the Blacks, they were a stormy gray they _still_ had hints of breathtaking blue. All except one family had colored eyes- the Princes with pitch-black eyes.

"And what seems to be going on here, hmm?", came Scorpius' mother's purring voice. The girl turned in his arms to look at her white (with gray undertones) cousin.

"Hello cousin Bellatrix.", Cassiopeia greeted. "Nothing between my cousin and I, I can assure you of that. I must train Grymm.", the woman's eyes narrowed as she turned them to her son.

"Scorpius,", her reprimanding voice called. "She will be one of the few battling for Chandra. Do not hinder her.", sulky eyes looked to his mother.

"Very well Mother.", he unlocked his arms from her. She stared down at him imperially until he left, off to help his father. There was a moment of silence between them.

"My son adores you. It nearly drives his father to drink.", her words were soft and a faint sneer curled her fierce Black features that the girl shared. "He, for your mother. And now his son, for you.", the girl turned back to the larger than average dragon, roughly three times bigger the average sized dragon (which was 2x the size of a very _large_ horse), polishing gleaming black scales that held an iridescent sheen with small gray-white splatters that made her look like the night sky. Her large and majestic leathery wings were _magnificent_ to behold, sharp claws at the tips. Obsidian armor looking much like a formal knight's, only twisted grotesquely and covered the broad slightly outwards-curved chest, climbing up the long powerful throat. Sharp fangs were kept deceptively hidden under a dainty slender snout and wide eyes were a deathly acidic green like her own except with pin-thin black vertical slits for pupils.

"He does not love me. Nor did Severus love my mother. Dazzled perhaps, but not in love. Adoration does not last in a true relationship.", she answered as she continued the careful inspection of her scaled familiar. The woman behind her was silent a moment.

"Good luck.", came the soft voice before she was left with Grymm. She sighed tiredly.

"The next two years will not be smooth will they, Grymm?", the girl murmured and Grymm let out a low vibrating growl in response, leaning down to nudge against her and she chuckled, patting the side of the reassuring muzzle tenderly. "Of course Grymm. Of course."

xXxXxXx

"Albus.", the aged man greeted curtly. The other older man smiled patiently, nodding in response. "How goes Abellio?", a wider smile followed after.

"Simply _wonderful_, Gellert! Our harvest season is bigger than ever. In fact,", he waved an arm towards Abellio's area of the Union where numerous bakers and cooks were, "This is the most Abellio's brought in over twenty-five Union gatherings!", he said cheerfully before calming. "And how is Chandra faring?", there was a hint of worry in his voice as he looked to his old friend and dragon-partner, back when there were tag-teams for the competitions.

"It is doing well enough.", he nodded, finally relaxing. "Our resources should last us another few years before we must venture to others for sustenance. Before even that, we can simply go into Diablos Forest.", at the other man's stunned and slightly alarmed look, he continued on, "There is a dragon, one bonded to a _talented_ young woman,", he said with a meaningful look that made gentle sky-blue eyes widen, "That is beyond powerful enough to frighten off the creatures there. With that, we'll be able to get more eggs even.", he said with a slow, content smile forming on attractively matured features. "She'll be going into the contest this year as well. I'll have to introduce you.", he said with a smile and the other man returned it joyously as he hugged the man.

"_Superb_ Gellert! Congratulations old friend!", he laughed jubilantly for his friend. "It is about time people realize your home is not a cursed one.", they smiled at eachother.

"Dumbledore, Grindelwald.", came the call and both turned to see the ever-punctual Irma Pince. In her strict and high-collared sapphire-colored dress with the bronze adornments against her lightly tanned skin, she looked younger than her ninety-three years yet the crow's feet and tightness as the mouth suggested older years. She was the Head of Athena, just as Gellert was Head of Chandra and Albus was Head of Abellio. "Where are the others?", she asked stiffly.

"They should be here soon, I should think.", Albus said cheerily and the woman narrowed dark eyes.

"Who should be here soon?", came the question and they turned to see Horace Slughorn as he smiled at them. He was Head of Aphrodite. "I believe the Krum family will be coming soon enough along with Head Krum's Apprentice, a one Thomas Riddle.", he said with a brilliant smile. The man was slightly portly but in an almost flattering way upon him, vibrant eyes a startling amethyst and a trim mustache combed lovingly covering his upper-lip. "As for Head Weasley-"

"Head Weasley? When did that happen?", Gellert asked in shock.

"Oh, Head Prewitt…Well, he got into a scuffle with some rogue dragons about two years back and…Well, Bill Weasley was his Apprentice at the time so the title moved onto him.", the man shrugged sadly, his happy and sparkling demeanor falling for a few moments.

"I take it this was learnt of while going about for gem sales?", Irma asked the man. He nodded in response.

"Head Weasley will be arriving without his family, this being the first Union Gathering he's been to as Head."

"Gossiping already Slughorn?", came the gruff voice of Jarvis Krum, father to the talented Viktor Krum with his Apprentice in tow. "Now what's this about first Gatherings?", the large man asked as he came closer.

"Ah, Jarvis. Good to see you in good health yet.", Albus smiled and the large man nodded with a polite smile. There was no way anyone could be rude or mean to Albus. He was just too…_Abellio_ for that. "How many will fight for mighty Aristaios?"

"Over forty. We are confident this year with our victories at the previous gathering.", a slight smirk curled his somewhat thin mouth. Irma shot him a dark look.

"Your arrogance will hardly help you this year, Krum. You may have won at the last but the people this year have trained to defeat you.", she said with a dark edge to her voice. He scoffed, brushing the comment off.

"I think perhaps Irma is correct Jarvis.", Gellert said with a sly look filtering through his smile. "Indeed there may be those to defeat your competitors."

"Oh? Perhaps you have found someone worth a bit of worry then?", he asked, raising his brows disbelievingly. He smiled secretively in response.

"You'll know her when you see her."

"A woman? Do you truly believe a mere _girl_ will get the best of the fights?", Gellert did not rise to the bait- Aristaios was known for its' old traditions. This did, however, serve to infuriate Irma. Probably feeling the scathing look being sent his way, he turned to the older woman.

"And just _what_, Krum, does _sex_ have to do with power?", she hissed coldly and he flinched.

"Now Irma, surely you know I didn't mean it like that but-"

"Oh, hello Head Weasley! How was your trip, dear boy?", Albus interrupted, going to greet the younger man. Whether it was his clueless kindness or an act to keep from a fight breaking out, only he and Gellert knew. And judging by Gellert's amused look- it was the latter.

"It was fine, Albus.", the man's smooth and deep voice made a few nearby young women sigh dreamily. "A bit lonely however.", the young man was the normal deep tanned color of the Alaunus people and his feet were bare just the same. A practice not many others were willing to follow was the typical Alaunus footwear- or lack of it. The color of the clothing was the same beige color as the sand along with a bit darker tans for the corresponding darker sands. Dark brown ribbons tied his bulging biceps and he wore pants under the pharaoh-like skirt (thing) he wore, unlike most of the people of Alaunus who wore shorts or the skirt like bottoms to keep cool. The women got to just wear dresses.

"Ah yes, well that is to be expected when one travels alone.", he chided gently and the redhead grinned charmingly.

"I'm not sure if you'll settle my family so easily though.", he smiled wryly, making the older man laugh heartily.

"Ah yes, how have they been my boy?"

"Ron's finally allowed to participate in the races with Vulcan and Charlie's going to try to go for a fight again. Mum's so proud of him,", he said with fond exasperation. "The twins are on strict orders to stay away from the food stands without an adult supervising them,", he added with a wince as Irma snorted.

"Yes, _far_ from them I hope."

"Of course. Percy is…Well, he's Percy. But he's getting married to a girl named Penelope Clearwater so maybe she'll be able to unwind him."

"And of little Ginny?"

"She turns sixteen next year so she and her beloved Marsha are going straight into the fight, much to mum's horror.", Albus chuckled quietly.

"Simply wonderful, William. Come come, all of you now- I must insist you try some of the goodies set out,", he said as he waved them closer happily.

xXx

"Daddy. You're worried."

"I am."

"Why?", she turned to him to spear him with those vivid and potent green eyes. They were much more piercing and hard, brighter and mysterious than her mother's had ever been. Sirius watched her for a few moments, wondering what it would've been like had her mother stayed with him before quickly ridding himself of the thought.

"This is the first time since your birth that I have returned to The Union. And if I'm not mistaken-"

"My…Mother will be there with her husband.", he very near flinched before Bellatrix came in with both her husband and son in tow. Their means of travel for the journey- that they began almost a week ago- were large crafts of the black metal so common in their homeland carried through the air connected to dragons. Her own Grymm along with three smaller ones held the larger temporary home of both the Prince and Black family- the other three dragons belonged to Scorpius, Bellatrix and Sirius. Other dragons from the two families and others flew ahead to make sure any dangers were avoided in the rough no-man's land between Chandra and The Union. Scorpius slid next to Cassiopeia as Severus, his father, took his place near one of the large windows to stare out at the moon and Bellatrix went to her male cousin.

"Having a family moment, Sirius dearest?", he twisted his lips at her in a sneer, not deigning to answer and she smirked. "Why Cassie darling- you're father doesn't seem too happy."

"No. Not very.", she said as she eyed her dark-skinned cousin warily as he smiled down at her charmingly. "Scorpius I do wish you would stop watching me so."

"Can I not admire you?"

"I am not flattered, Scorpius. Stop it.", she told him with a venomous look. He was persistent though and remained by her side stubbornly. "What if I find myself a lover at The Union? What will you do then Scorpius? I am not the one for you.", he frowned at her and wrapped his arm about her slim shoulders to pull her to his chest protectively.

"Why not? Is it…Is it because of what happened to-", she snarled and slapped her hand over his mouth. Nobody ever spoke of _him_ in her presence. They didn't _dare_. He flinched minutely at the sharp reminder of that. His father was now watching them closely.

"Should you speak another word, _cousin,_ I shall have to take to rather…_Barbaric_ traditions.", she growled at him before ripping her hand away and storming out of the large main room to hole up in one of the many smaller spaces hidden throughout the structure.

xXx

"Mum…", he groaned when she began to straighten his clothes, "Seriously?"

"What? You want to look nice don't you? We're almost there and I don't want you to regret your first impression on the Heads."

"Wait wait…We'll be actually _meeting_ them?", he asked with wide eyes. Lily smiled at him as her husband came in.

"Of course. Anyone with a rare or special dragon gets greeted personally. There may be a lot of dragons but not too many rare and unique ones. Except from Chandra. But they only showcase the especially vicious looking ones.", his father waved casually. "Some of them are _seriously_ scary looking…", he shuddered, "And their masters _cuddle_ them!"

"Now James, I'm sure that's because they want to intimidate their opponents."

"No, it's not. The do it all the time, and trust me, those dragons? They _like_ it! Big, scary dragons, rolling over for a belly-rub!", he argued as he looked at his wife with a disturbed frown.

"But they've probably raised them dear."

"Whaddya mean, mum?", Jaden perked up. Usually dragons are found sometime _after_ they hatch. She looked over at him and his father smiled.

"Chandra is surrounded by a huge forest- and dragons live in it. So they have to venture out and risk attack to take eggs to give to some of the luckier or exalted ones. Didn't you learn this in your Cultural Learning classes?", James asked him. Jaden took on a flush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, nobody really pays attention to those…"

"Were you ditching?", James asked excitedly until Lily cleared her throat and he hurried to add, "Because that's not right son. You should know better than that- learning about the other areas could give you an advantage as well as a new perspective.", he lectured.

"Well…And hey, what did you mean by lucky or 'exalted' ones?", he changed the subject but his father didn't seem to mind, smiling brightly.

"The people there- their skin is affected by the ash that still lingers and it sort of dyes their skin- by 'exalted ones' I mean the ones who remained completely pure of color to their skin. It's pretty rare and since the people of Chandra worship the moon, the ones without any color are practically royalty!", James told him and Jaden listened in slight awe at the amount of respect and admiration in his father's eyes.

"How do you know so much?", he asked and his father's eyes dimmed in memory.

"…My bestfriend was from Chandra. I haven't seen him in years though…He was the one who taught me how to get a dragon to smile."

"Seriously?", he asked as neither male noticed Lily's tense posture or slightly wild eyes as she whirled from them.

"I'm going to go check on the girls,", Lily told them. Neither male minded her as James began to tell stories about all the two used to do and all the trouble they got into.

xXx

"…Neville. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you.", the woman said stiffly, struggling to say the words. Big dark eyes looked up at her hesitantly.

"I know grandmother. You just miss dad.", he told her quietly as he looked once more out the glass window to see into the river they were passing. It was the easiest way to get to The Union for most Abellio dragons, dragging along pod-like things for the people. Augusta sighed, sitting down across from him and also looking out of the window.

"You're father truly was a wonderful man- and your mother was extremely talented in what she did, that is- she was a healer. She liked helping people. I suppose that in my grief of losing my only child I tried to put only Frank's best qualities in you. He was a very brave man, always willing to put someone else before him and I…Well, I suppose I tried to turn you into him- without all the love and care that I gave to Frank."

"I know you love me grandmother. It just isn't easy for you to say it,", Neville shrugged. It felt awkward trying to have this conversation with her. She wasn't good at talking about her emotions and he wasn't good at talking to her. She wasn't exactly a model guardian after all. They sat in silence and eventually the tense feeling slipped away as Augusta calmed down and Neville relaxed a bit.

xXx

He looked around, shielding his eyes with his hand as the loud pounding of the dragon's legs and claws against the ground propelled them forward. "Mum!", he shouted over to the woman who rode another beast. She looked over to him. He waved to her, pointing ahead at the other group of dragons. She glanced over at them and he saw her grin. Yeah, Molly always did like the Thomas family. A loud woot made him look over to see Dean standing up with his arms outstretched up above his head in excitement. The darker-skinned teen grinned over at him, teeth stark against the brown of his skin as he made a few gestures and Ron grinned. If it was a race the other boy wanted, then it was a race he would get!

**xxXxxXxxXxx**

So that was the first chapter…Took me forever by the way- what with my short attention span. Tell me what you think? I'll love you forever if you do!


	2. Destinations Among Other Things

**Disc**.- Please look in the last chapter.

**So…-** Awww! I love reviews and they make me so happy! ALSO! If you haven't been to my profile, I have a poll on right now for couples. So go check it out so I know for sure! (AND special thanks to Nakaru who helped jumpstart my brain back on track! Not to mention my other reviewing loves!)

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

"Well, if it isn't Lady Augusta!", came the jovial greeting as she stepped from the temporary Longbottom home. One of the things that the long-standing families had were properties in the Union specifically for their families. The Longbottoms, Dumbledores, Pettigrews, and Abbotts were all from Abellio and had lands for example. She turned to face the woman nearing her, smiling slightly at the rather petite but pleasantly plump woman.

"Ah, Molly, It's good to see you again. Terribly sorry about your brother.", she consoled but the woman waved it off.

"He and Fabian were out goading the wild dragons far too much and quite frankly, I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did.", she said but there was a sad gleam to her richly blue-greenish eyes. "But enough about that- how's Neville and you?", she asked, perking up a bit.

"Hm.", the woman hummed slightly and her daughter-in-law's bestfriend looked at her questioningly, "I believe I may have tried to push Neville a bit too harshly to be like my sweet Frank.", she sighed and Molly gave her a frown, holding her arm and leading her to the patio chairs, sitting her down primly and giving her all of her undivided attention. "Well as you know, this year Neville is old enough to compete and I…I tried to get him into the fights.", Molly made a small 'oh' of distress. She knew Neville well enough (him and her own children coming together as she and Augusta talked about their lives while at the Union) that he was far too kind and generous to willingly hurt another. "He resisted and when I told him that his father was in them, he finally burst what must have been years of frustration and- and undoubtedly hurt, and said he was not his father.", she felt herself growing distraught and Molly seemed to sense it, moving next to her and wrapping an arm about her trim waist and cooing to her. "He's going to be volunteering for the Healers, him and Warin. I just don't know what to do though, Molly. How does one go about fixing years of damage and behaviors?", she asked her, blinking rapidly to keep from letting the salty liquid fall from her eyes. She had promised herself when Frank died that she wouldn't cry again. Molly pursed her lips slightly and sighed.

"There's not much you can do but support him. If you try to be too open and affectionate now, he might think you're not doing it for him as much as doing it for your own guilt.", she told her mournfully. "It will be slow but you must win his trust and love. Don't try to rush things.", she advised softly before a shout had both mothers looking up.

"Mum, Charlie's making fun of Vulcan again!", came her sixth son's shout.

"Am not!", her adult and second son yelled back, his deeper voice sailing through the air with a tinge of laughter in it, telling her of his mischief. She sighed, smiling at the woman wryly.

"I suppose I'll be off then- care for dinner tonight?", the older woman nodded, giving a smaller smile back.

"Thank you, Molly.", the brightly-haired woman smiled brightly, waving it off before making her way to her children, already scolding them from the distance and making Augusta give a small chuckle. Looking off, she saw her grandson talking with someone.

xXx

"Really?", the brunette asked him with inquisitive eyes and he smiled slightly at the amount of curiosity. "That's amazing!"

"It's not, really.", he told her shyly, dark eyes sparkling at the sincere praise she was giving him.

"No, but it actually is! The way you handle it with such care and devotion as well- it truly is admirable.", she smiled up at him and he blushed a bit, smiling widely.

"You really think?"

"Of course I do! And the sheer amount of knowledge and experience you have- not to mention the talent- it's very marvelous.", she nodded matter-of-factly.

"Marvelous? Surely a bit of information and familiarity on some herbs and other plants can't really be counted as something marvelous?", he asked her and she looked almost offended, looking at him through incredulous honey-brown eyes, lighter than his own dark brown ones.

"Neville, if you were in Athena, you'd probably at a near-famous status with the things you've managed to do. And it's more than just 'herbs and plants'. Medicines that could cure some really nasty things, and the sentient plants that can even attack or have venom in them- with what you've managed to figure out some people never would of learnt half of it in their entire lives!"

"But how would you know if it wasn't figured out yet?", he peered down at her through his dirty-blond mop curiously, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Self-updating books,", she waved off casually as his eyes widened in awe. "Anyways-"

"You have self-updating books? Really?", he interrupted and she blinked at him before realization dawned on her.

"Oh, that's right- only Athena has enough to have dozens in each household, I suppose. Well, aside from the ones we deign to sell here and to travellers, I suppose Athena is really the only place that has an abundance of them?", she asked and he nodded.

"We have, like, three in all of Abellio. And they're only recipe books.", she grimaced at the thought.

"dear Gemma, I don't know what I'd do if not for them.", then she brightened, looking up at him with a winning smile. "Why don't I lend you some?"

"Really?"

"Of course! Why would I impede someone's learning chances?", she asked and he smiled back down at her.

"Sure, just let me tell my Gram?"

"Mmhm.", she nodded, waiting for him patiently while he trotted off, smiling at the thought of making such a smart new friend. He didn't take very long and soon she was talking to him all about whatever he asked her as she led him to her home for the next two years.

"So you have your own dragon?", he asked her as they stepped through the door.

"Yeah, Lyrismachos. He's got some of the finest feathers I've ever felt.", she sighed blissfully as a woman with darker, richer brown hair came through, smiling at her daughter and new friend with a questioning tilt of her head. "Oh! Mum, this is Neville Longbottom.", she told the blue-eyed older beauty. He gave a small and shy wave, making her mother grin at Hermione broadly.

"Well hello there, Neville. My name is Jean Granger and I'll have hope that my daughter introduced herself before dragging you here?", she asked him, looking at her daughter again who ducked her head sheepishly.

"I did!", she mumbled. "…After a bit of talking…", and her mother laughed a bit.

xXxXxXx

"Hello!", James greeted, shaking hands with the Head Gemmas ecstatically. "Merlin, it's been years since I last saw everyone.", he said with a wide grin that most returned. Albus chuckled quietly. It was nightfall by now, the time for those from Aphrodite, Aristaios and Chandra to arrive (their skin and eyes were not used to the light of the sun- what with Aphrodite hiding in their caves with the glow of crystals, Aristaios with only fire and lightning as its' light and then there was Chandra, with their beloved moon). Gellert frowned just slightly at them, seeing Lily there and she kept her eyes resolutely away from him. Only those of Chandra knew what happened all those years ago when she had spent a drunken night with her husband's bestfriend. Chandra and a few Black family members but they've kept their silence. It was when a slow, vindictive smirk overcame the aged man's face that she began to feel the slow icy fingers of dread creep up and down her spine like a lover's caress.

"James Potter, my dear boy,", Gellert greeted slowly. "Sirius has missed you after all these years.", he said to him, a firm handshake making the younger man smile softly at the mention. "In fact, since you left, this year will be the first that he's returning."

"You mean…He hasn't come after..?"

"He had a daughter to take care of. Only a year younger than your boy there,", he nodded over to the redheaded teen, who looked interested.

"A daughter?", James was surprised. "I never thought the old dog would settle down!", he said happily but the older man shook his head.

"He didn't. The woman left the child with him and left them both.", he said sadly and James deflated immediately, the air knocked out of him at the news. "She'll be competing this year. Her name….Is Cassiopeia."

"The queen constellation,", James recalled. His mother (a woman from Chandra- a Black actually,) had taught him all about Chandra and its' customs; it was one of the reasons he and Sirius got along so well. The man bowed his head slightly in approval. Lily's claw-like grip on her daughters young shoulders made them squirm and try to get away but the tense woman didn't let them go, wide agonized eyes set on somewhere past the group.

"Very good. In fact…Here she and her family come now.", he said with leisurely malicious satisfaction.

xXx

You couldn't properly see Grymm due to her dark (iridescent) scales with the star-like white spatters, not while night reigned supreme. So it wasn't a surprise that there wasn't too much fuss over them…Until they got closer. The carriage-like pods were set down gently and a loud thunderous growl (nothing more than a small purr for the giant dragon) drew everyone's attention while sharp eyes looked down at them all. The Heads (and the Potters and a few others gathered near) began to whisper and point, looking at the dragon in awe and fear. Gellert swept forth as a panel slid open to administer first the Prince family, followed by most of the large Black family. The last two to come out were the ones James was already running over for. The tall, proud form of Sirius Black made the man whoop loudly, flinging his arms around the man. Said man cracked a grin back, hugging him just as fiercely as they spun around. To the side, Bellatrix looked on with great amusement before her piercing dark grey eyes pinned on Lily, a hateful sneer beginning to curl her darkly stained lips. The two men parted slightly, arms still around eachother and eyes shining happily.

"James, you fucking bastard!", he greeted fondly while James slapped his back playfully.

"Sirius, you little shit!"

"Sirius,", Bellatrix called over, "Won't you tell our…_Very_ distant cousin of sweet little Cassiopeia?", the long-haired man beamed, turning towards the open panel.

"Darling! Come meet your godfather!", he called and James looked touched. Jaden pushed his way closer to his father and his friend only to freeze as he saw the…The ethereal _deity_ that came out. Her skin was the purest white he'd ever seen, and her body was gorgeously crafted in her long black skirt and blouse, the leather corset like the older other woman's- Bella-something?- and her graceful, fluid movements mesmerized him. Her lips, the sweetest shade of rose-pink he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing but it was her shining eyes that drew the most of his attention.

He knew of nothing ever so green as her eyes were. There was nothing they could possibly compare to- they were too magnificent to behold but he couldn't tear his own adoring eyes away. Her eyes scanned through the people- yet paused on him. A vague recognition made his heart leap into his throat and tied his tongue into many tiny impossible knots. Then she glided towards the three.

"Daddy.", she said calmly before looking up at James, who was staring at her in curiosity. "And…My godfather,", she returned it with just as much curiosity. Then smiled slightly and pulled the man into a hug. He seemed shocked but then delighted and returned the hug. After the hug, she looked to Jaden in question but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. He was usually smooth and suave, but now he was nervous and he felt shy and-and…

"My son, Jaden. He's seventeen, and he'll be competing this year.", James said proudly and she nodded to him, hugging him as well and he stiffened then melted, tentatively raising his arms up around her warm body. It took his dazed mind a moment, but he processed the dark grey teen glaring at him jealously before she pulled away. She smiled at them before turning to her father.

"I'm going to Grymm.", she said before floating off, going close to the four dragons.

"Which one is hers?", James asked his friend. Gellert answered as he and the other Heads (and Jarvis' Apprentice) came closer.

"Grymm is the biggest one.", the man told and Sirius nodded with a soft smile as he watched his daughter undo all the restraints that hold the large dragon with no hesitance.

"She controls that beast?", came the somewhat toneless question from Bill, who was busy watching it through disbelieving yet blank blue eyes.

"Don't let her hear you call her that- she's had her since she was a baby and Grymm hatched. In fact, she is not finished growing yet; she hasn't even gone through the mating cycle.", Severus added in thoughtfully and quite a few paled at the thought the vast beast would get _bigger_.

"Oh! I can't wait for the eggs!", Albus clapped delightedly. "Can you imagine?", a few gave him odd looks while Gellert only looked exasperatedly amused and smug.

"Albus, dear friend…I don't think any male dragons can handle her.", there was a bit of an unspoken challenge in those words that the others picked up on.

"Are you suggesting we play dragon matchmaker?", Irma asked him, one slim brow rising up. Albus smiled as Gellert merely hummed.

"Of course not- only another dragon from Chandra could even hope to mate with one as powerful as Grymm. All others would fail to gain her attention.", there was definitely a challenge now and by the looks of several faces of the Heads, it was something they would participate in. Irma sighed to herself, cursing that she was the only female head.

With lands like Aristaios and Aphrodite, even in Abellio and her own home Athena there were certain roles set to each gender. In Aristaios, it was men were superior, women were seen not heard and gave heirs. In Aphrodite, the women were like trophies, beautiful and social and glittery, shimmery and lived luxurious carefree lives. For Abellio, it was more women were the cooks, the cleaners, while men and boys focused on work or maybe even playing- they initiated relationships with the shy blushing and modest girls. In Athena, she was a secretly pleased that women were considered top-dogs, most all families run by strong independent women who knew what they were doing. But in the last two, in Alaunus and Chandra- it didn't matter. For the Alaunus, it was more they were laidback about genders. You do what you want, sort of thing, not too many restrictions. For the Chandra it was all about who had the power. Gender didn't matter. Another thing was your skin in Chandra- if you were the purest shade of white- you were a blessed child.

She snapped back to attention when a loud roar caught her attention- all their attentions in fact. It was another dragon coming, telling them to move now or be crushed under the weight. The next group to come through were from Aristaios. Razor-sharp, those ones usually were. Literally. One a bit bigger than average size (not that it was much impressive with the presence of the dragon named- rather appropriately, she thought- Grymm), led them, pale blue color caught easily against the dark sky. It landed with speed and grace, long muzzle turning in the direction of the larger dragon in area quickly. The family that climbed out were pale- very pale. From their hair to their skin to their eyes.

"Ah yes- the Malfoys.", Jarvis spoke easily. "Draconis, their son, has a dragon by the calling of Hydrus. Fastest dragon I've seen for a great many years. Also one of the most temperamental.", he said with amusement lacing his rough voice. Bellatrix and a few others were already moving over to them.

"My my, if it isn't Narcissa? It's been simply too long, sister.", Bellatrix called as she sashayed her way over, her son, husband and younger cousin (having left Grymm for the moment) following her along with quite a few more of the Black family members. "You must introduce us to the family."

When Sirius had not gone, neither had most of the other Blacks- as he was the Lord of the Black House, just as Cassiopeia would be the Lady Black once he either dies or hands the title over. Narcissa smiled coolly as she pulled her oldest sister into a hug, looking over her other relatives.

"My husband, as you know.", she nodded to her tall and proud husband who was looking at them dispassionately, molten mercury-colored eyes roving over the clan as some of them were barely discernable with entirely black skin, making him nearly snort at the way they fit so well with their name. "And our son, Draconis."

"You have chosen a proper name for him.", Bellatrix smiled wickedly, "Does he have a dragon of his own?", she had heard what Head Krum said- but she wanted to know what he would be competing in. The tall teen stood a bit straighter at that, narrowing his eyes but let his mother handle the interactions. She'd warned him for years to let her do so until the point that he was welcomed as family. As most hadn't been to the Union for a number of years- none of them being the Lord- he had not before been properly inducted.

"Yes, Hydrus. The lead,", she turned her head to look at the dragon who stared avidly at the distance. When she looked herself, she couldn't see anything (as Grymm did indeed blend into the background of the night sky when her large eyes were shut) but she turned back to her sister, looking into her darker eyes. "He will be battling.", the sheer viciousness of her smile made her immediately worry.

"Well, what a coincidence. Cassiopeia will be as well, with her own dragon. That is,", she purred, "Grymm.", just behind her, her son snickered, reminding her. "Ah yes, as for my own family and the family you hadn't met. My husband, you must remember him well? Severus,", she told her and the stoic man nodded in acknowledgement. Narcissa looked momentarily surprised before nodding back. "And our own son, Scorpius.", almost a miniature Severus, if not for the sharp features of the Black instead of the strong bold ones of the Prince family. "His dragon Feardorcha shall be in the races.", she preened and her son smiled charmingly, dark eyes glancing in the direction of a rather voluptuous (that reminded her quite angrily of that horrid redheaded woman for some reason) girl with the palest skin she'd ever seen- one of the Exalted Ones and her breath caught in her throat. No matter of the time spent away- she was a Chandra woman by heart and soul and she knew the meaning of her skin. "And this is Sirius' daughter- Cassiopeia.", Bellatrix said next. Narcissa swallowed, looking at her avidly for a few more moments before bowing her head respectively. The girl watched her through serene eyes before nodding back.

"Your son has not been properly introduced to his maternal heritage?", she asked lightly, glancing at the pale boy who was frowning at his mother's behavior before looking at her suspiciously. "I'd best get Daddy then."

"Of course, Moon-Child.", Narcissa said with another formal nod of the head. The girl nodded once more before gliding back, only her pale pale skin and vividly-hued eyes making her visible. "One of the Exalted Ones,", his mother breathed in amazement. His own eyes widened as he heard that. His mother had told him many of the Chandra customs, despite his father's constricted gazes that he'd set her with each time he saw her do so. While he wasn't inclined to act according to those traditions, he was privy to the knowledge that she was considered at a near-godly status for it. He noticed his male…Cousin glaring at him and wondered why.

Scorpius was feeling quite jealous at this point. First that vile little redheaded snot made eyes at his chosen woman and now another little brat was competing against her? No! He wasn't happy at all. Especially since he wasn't exactly in good graces with her right now for mentioning- it'd be best if he didn't even think about. He shook his head a bit to clear his mind of that ad focus instead on other thoughts. Like the vile redhead and rotten blond. Those thoughts only led him to the conclusion that other boys and men will take notice of Cassiopeia (truly, how could they not? She was so very beautiful, powerful and intelligent, a righteously _perfect_ woman with her lovely lovely eyes…) and how many others will be trying to beat her. Deplorable thoughts, really, but he needed to think on them to appropriately think of ways to keep those horrible nasty men (and even women, he thought as he eyed a few females watching his cousin sway and slide back with her father) away from her and to make sure that the opponents don't use any foul play. He had no doubt in Cassiopeia or Grymm's abilities, but he didn't trust others not to cheat once they realized how dangerous and magnificent the combo is.

He watched her return and spare him a glance, noticing his attention before talking to his aunt Narcissa again, motioning to her and then Sirius before nodding over at the blond brat. Sirius looked at the boy critically, wrapping an arm around Cassiopeia as he contemplated letting him into the family. Scorpius hoped he wouldn't, just to alienate the boy further.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Alright, not as long, I know, but as I said on one of my other stories- power outage, lived with some family, wasn't gonna use their crap-middle-age computer. But! I tried to get both day and night, all three lands. Well, a few people from all six. Once more, I have a poll! Or if you have other thoughts, tell me what in a review! Right below this!


End file.
